


I Would Be Honored If You’d Let Me Take Your Last Name

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: 3 words to describe Lena: strong, beautiful, and loving3 random words: green, flying, and photography





	I Would Be Honored If You’d Let Me Take Your Last Name

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

Lena was beautiful in the way she moved. The slight raise of her eyebrow, and you were weak in the knees. And if she had a smirk to go along with that eyebrow raise, you knew she wanted to make you feel beautiful behind closed doors.

 

Lena was strong because being weak was an option she didn’t have. Not when her mother and brother had turned what was once a name to be proud of, a name full of monstrosity. She was strong every single time she stood up there at her podium explaining to the public what she set out to do. And she was especially strong when she let you in and on those nights she allowed herself to break down in the comfort and safety of your arms.

 

Lena was loving because she made you feel so treasured. She made you feel as though you were enough for her.

 

———————————————

 

“Lena, what is all of this?”

 

You looked around the room and in every picture that was on display was of you. You had never seen yourself to be as beautiful as the way Lena would always say to you, until you looked at all the pictures she had shared with the public.

 

“I am not ashamed of you, Y/N. You are everything to me. These pictures are to show to not only the world but to you, so everyone knows how much you mean to me and how beautiful you truly are.”

 

“You didn’t need to have an entire gallery just for me, my love.”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Y/N. I wanted to. Ever since I could remember, my photography was an outlet to show what meant the most to me. And now, what means the most to me, is you being able to see how important you are to me.”

 

Lena felt tension release from her body. She wasn’t sure how you would react. She had hoped you would react kindly, and here you were confirming that hope.

 

After looking at all of the pictures, you couldn’t help but kiss her. Lena took your breath away as she deepened the kiss.

 

“You make me feel as though I’m flying.”

 

“You’re scared of heights.”

 

You point out. And Lena lets out a laugh - a sound you appreciated every time she did so.

 

“Not when I’m with you. With you, I can take on the world.”

 

———————————————

 

Lena looks down at the tree which your cremated remains helped grow. All around, the color green could be seen, and she felt peace knowing you were surrounded by your favorite color. One day, she would join you, and the two of you would walk hand in hand.

 

“Thank you for loving me despite my last name.”

 

And as she turned to leave, she could have sworn she heard your voice in the wind call out, “ _That’s where you’re wrong. I’ll always love you because I’m proud of having your last name_.”


End file.
